Christmas Surprises
by The Evil Twin
Summary: A story about Lorelai, Luke and Christmas. Just happiness for holidays : Take place in season 4.


_**Disclamer**: Sadly, I own nothing, but god know I would love to lol_

_**AN1**: First, a big thanx to **Kasia** who read that fic part after part and kept me in the right way lol ;)_

_And a big thank you to **Angela **who took the time to read all those pages and checked and corrected allthe mistakes. THANK YOU_

_**AN2: **This story takeplace during season 4, so Luke and Lorelai aren't together and Rory is still at Yale._

_**I wish you all a Merry Christmas**_

* * *

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISES**

Lorelai woke up happy this morning. It was December 23. Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and she already had the whole day planned with Rory. First they would wake up early -- around 10 o'clock because that was early for them. Then they would go eat breakfast at Luke's and after their usual coffee and muffins they would go to Sookie's house to have Christmas Eve lunch with Sookie and Jackson.

And then came the best part. As usual, they planned to buy a lot of junk food; Christmas was the best time of the year for junk food - all this chocolate and sugar everywhere! The girls were in heaven every time Taylor started to put all the Christmas goodies in the aisles.And of course, the second part of their Christmas Eve was to rent all the "Christmas related" movies they could find. Rory already had decided to rent "Serendipity," but Lorelai wanted something funnier like "Bad Santa".

Lorelai made her way to the bathroom, and when she was all clean and dressed she passed right by the kitchen, grabbed her car's keys, and drove straight to Luke's. She knew that Rory wouldn't be there for two or three hours because she had a lot of work to do at Yale, but that left them the whole afternoon to prepare for tomorrow.

Lorelai walked into diner happily, making her way to the counter.

"I love Christmas, this smell, this feelings, everyone smiling…Well except the grumpy diner owner in front of me," she said, looking at Luke.

"Coffee?" Luke asked without even trying to reply to Lorelai's teasing.

"Uh, do you still have to ask? Seriously?"

"That stuff is going to kill you."

"Wow… man, I've heard that somewhere before."

"Yeah, whatever."

"C'mon Luke, smile. How can you be such in a bad mood? There's snow everywhere, it's beautiful! Everybody is humming Christmas songs, going around shopping for their family, isn't that great?

"Yeah sure, it's freezing outside so everybody is coming in the diner to warm themselves up and they all just order a hot chocolate and stay here for hours. Everybody is just screaming and fighting over the last toy in the store. Christmas is just about money and cold weather.

"Okay mister "my glass is half empty" you really need to..."

Her phone started to ring before she could finish her sentence. Luke, as usual, pointed the "no cell phone" sign, looking at Lorelai angrily.

"What, are you kidding me? It's freezing outside!"

"Well it's the beauty of Christmas," he replied sarcastically.

"MEAN!" She said before answering her phone and heading outside.

"Hallo."

"Mom…"

"Rory, hey you won't believe what Luke just did!"

"He asked you out?" she said, grinning.

"What!"

"Forget it…what did he do?"

"He forced me to go outside to answer to my cell phone."

"Well, that is the rule, Mom."

"Uh! Come on! You are my daughter, and you have to be on my side! Have you been outside? It's freezing!"

"Yeah, uh mom, talking about the weather... It's worse here."

"What? What do you mean by worse?" she asked, afraid of what Rory was about to say.

"There is snow... a lot of snow. We are kind of stuck here."

"WHAT? NO!"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't drive in all this snow."

"Well then take a bus! A train! A plane!"

"Mom!"

"But it's Christmas Eve tomorrow and we had plans, a lot of plans with a lot of food."

"I know Mom, I'm so sorry, and I'm as disappointed as you are, but I've checked all the options and I'm stuck at Yale."

"Hmmm…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry kiddo, it's not your fault, except if you can control the snow…you can't do that, right?" she said, trying to make Rory feel better.

"Nope."

"Ok, so…"

"So, I'll call you later mom."

"Okay. I miss you already."

"I miss you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai was so sad. She already had pictured the whole day with her daughter and now, she had nothing to do, and she didn't even want to do anything. She went back in the diner, and when Luke came to refill her cup of coffee she said:

"Christmas sucks and snow too."

"Welcome to my world," Luke replied before he noticed Lorelai's face. "Wait, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's Rory."

"What? What happened? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's okay, but she's stuck at Yale because of the stupid snow."

"Oh, that's all."

"What? That's all? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I'm supposed to be with her; she's supposed to be with me. Christmas is a family thing."

Luke didn't know how to reply. He never was a fan of Christmas or of family.

"Forget it," she sighed. "I have to go check on the inn anyway."

Luke watched her leave the diner. He was sorry he reacted the way he did. He knew how much Lorelai loved her time with Rory, even more since Rory started Yale.

* * *

When Lorelai entered in the inn she found Sookie and Michel arguing as usual about nothing really important. Much of the crew wasn't there because they were off for Christmas, so Lorelai wanted to check if they were on schedule, so she had planned this little informal meeting with Sookie and Michel. Michel was, as usual, less than thrilled about the meeting.

After about 30 minutes, the meeting ended, and Michel left in a huff, saying something absolutely not understandable as he always did when he was upset. And as usual, Michel's attitude made Sookie laugh, but when Sookie noticed that Lorelai wasn't laughing at all, she asked what was wrong.

"Rory isn't coming home for Christmas."

"What? Why?"

"Snow," was the only answer Lorelai could give her.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry sweetie... But you are still coming for lunch?"

"I guess so, but it will be only you and Jackson and me.

"Oh honey, you can come with us to visit Jackson's family afterwards if you want."

"Uuh, thanks Sook," Lorelai said laughing a little, "but I think I will find something else to do. And I still can have the Christmas movie night on my own," she said with a brave smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Ok, then. But I'm sure Rune would have loved to see you again.

"I'm suuuure!"

* * *

Lorelai still had the whole afternoon alone ahead of her. She could have gone shopping in town since the weather wasn't that bad in Stars Hollow, but she was supposed to do that with Rory and without her it wasn't really much fun. So she decided to just stay at home and watch Ellen on TV and go to bed early.

* * *

Lorelai woke up at eight o'clock the morning. She would never normally wake up that early on a day like today, but she had gone to bed so early that she just couldn't sleep any more.

She took a long bath and took all the time that she wanted to get ready since she had no plans now except to call Rory and to have lunch at Sookie's.

She arrived at Luke's around 10 am and took a seat at the counter because she didn't want to sit at a table alone. At least she could annoy Luke a little.

"Hey Luke,"

"Coffee?"

Lorelai looked at him with an annoyed look and he just gave her some coffee.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked him.

"Work."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Luke, it's Christmas Eve."

"And?"

"Man, you are a desperate case. I can't save you anymore."

"What about you? Is Rory finally coming?"

"Nope," she said, losing her smile. "I'm just having lunch with Sookie and Jackson."

"But what about all your plans?"

"Well I made these plans with Rory. It's no fun to go shopping or watch movies alone. And I have nothing else to do."

"Hmm maybe..."

"What time is it?

" 10:30."

"Oh I should go help Sookie with lunch."

Luke started to laugh.

"Help? Lunch? Are you kidding me?"

"Well some moral support is always helpful."

"Sure," Luke said, still laughing.

"Okay, I'm going now!"

"Okay, have fun... helping."

When Lorelai left the diner, Luke was feeling bad about mocking her. He knew that Lorelai was actually sad about the whole Rory not coming for Christmas thing, and he hated to see her like this when he knew how beautiful she was with a smile on her face.

Patty witnessed the whole discussion and saw that Luke was deep in thought when Lorelai left the diner.

"Now's your chance, sweetheart."

"What?" Luke asked, watching Miss Patty walk to the door.

"It's the perfect time," she said and left.

* * *

Lorelai had a good time with Sookie and Jackson, even if the conversation would have been funnier if Rory had been there. Lorelai left when Sookie and Jackson had to go visit Jackson's family. She felt the sadness coming on again, so she called Rory.

"Hey, daughter of mine."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Well just finished lunch with Sookie and Jackson, and now well I don't know. I guess I will just go back home and watch some movie."

"Alone?"

"Well no, of course not, since I knew you weren't coming I invited all the Oompah Loompas over."

"Oh. Okay, have fun."

"What's your plan?"

"Well pizza with Paris, Marty and the Marx brothers."

"Wow, big party. So..."

"Yep, it looks like we both have great plans."

"Call me if you miss me."

"I will mom."

"Okay."

"Mom?"

"Yes kiddo."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Rory."

"Oh mom, I have to hang up, I have another call."

"Okay, busy girl. Bye."

"Bye, love you."

* * *

Lorelai was walking slowly down the street, enjoying the smell of snow. Even if she was upset that Rory was stuck in New Haven because of it, she still had this particular relationship with the snow. When she heard a car behind her, she looked and saw that Luke was following her with his truck and trying to get her attention. 

They both stopped and Luke opened his window.

"Hey mister."

"Hey... so hmm you... I. Rory."

"Are you trying to make a full sentence? Cause that sounded a little weird."

"Well I know you are alone for Christmas, right? And well I am too, so I thought we could do something together today."

"Really?" she said, a little surprised. "What do you mean by something?"

"Well I have a plan."

"Wow, you have a plan? Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Dear God, no," he said, thinking the contrary.

"Oh, well ok, let's do something." She started to laugh and said, "Dirty!"

"Geez, come on, get in the truck."

* * *

They had been driving for ten minutes now, and Lorelai kept asking where they were going. Luke wasn't answering her.

"Come on Luke tell me! Please! Please!"

"No! Stop asking! Why don't you turn some music on?"

"No, I want to know where we are going, plus there is nothing on the radio but weather and news, and that's boring."

"Well, I have cds somewhere."

"Cds? Really? Where?"

"Look in the plastic bag under your seat."

Lorelai found the bag and opened it, finding a new cd there, but her jaw dropped opened when she realized what cd was it.

"You have 'Frank Sinatra Sings Christmas Classics' in your truck? How did that happen? How did grumpy 'I hate Christmas' Luke have this in his truck?"

"Yeah well, Rory told me you liked it so…"

"Rory? When did you talk to her? Why did you talk to her? Especially about Frank Sinatra?"

"I c... she called, just wanted to ask me if I could entertain you today."

Lorelai start to laugh, "Okay, my daughter has a really weird definition of an entertaining man."

Luke stayed quiet after she had said that. He knew he wasn't the funniest guy in the world, but hearing that from Lorelai mouth kind of hurt him. And when Lorelai saw his face she keeps talking trying to erase what she just said.

"So what's your plan to entertain me?"

"You'll see," Luke said, smiling again.

* * *

When Luke parked the truck, Lorelai didn't really understand where they were. There were trees everywhere and nothing else. 

"Luke, if you planned to bring me to the forest to do something dirty thank you but I've tried that already and it's really not that fun."

"You didn't try with me..."

"... Excuse me?"

"I mean, that's not my plan," he said, turning red

Lorelai didn't have time to reply. When she saw the ice skates Luke was holding, she quickly forgot what Luke had just said.

" We are going to ice skate? No way!"

"Well I didn't bring these with us just to look at them."

"Aaahhh you are the best," she said hugging him tightly.

"_Man, she smells good," _Luke said to himself.

Lorelai pulled away from the embrace feeling a little weird but a good kind of weird. Except that she couldn't explain why. Luke missed the feeling of her body in his arms already; he would have killed to just hold her forever. They both stayed quiet for a while, but a noise from the dark of the forest broke the silence, and Lorelai jumped. Luke took her hand and led her further down the little road between the trees.

"Luke didn't you hear? There is a monster in that forest that's just waiting to eat us!" she said, tightening her grip on his hand...

"Come on Lorelai, there is no one or nothing here except the two of us, and believe me you won't regret it."

"Hmpf, you are not funny. Where are we going anyway?"

"I told you, we gonna skate."

"In the middle of the trees? Yeah! Suuuure!"

"Could you trust me on this please?"

"Okay, "she said pouting for just a second. Then she saw it - this tiny little frozen lake, standing right there in the middle of the forest.

"Awww it's beautiful," she said still holding Luke's hand but her eyes looking at the beautiful view Mother Nature had given to them.

"Isn't it," Luke said looking at Lorelai.

"How do you know about this place? I never knew there was a lake here."

"My dad showed it to me."

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him, noticing how his expression changed when he talked about his dad.

"Yeah, we used to come here to practice hockey and well you know..."

"What?"

"It was our little Father/Son moment."

"Awww, cute."

"Oh no, not that word. C'mon men aren't cute."

"Oh right, sorry," she said smiling and starting to sing "Macho macho man…"

"Will you stop? Here, take this," he said, handing her a pair of ice skates.

"Thank you... uh wait a second, those are mine?"

"Yep."

"But the last time I saw them they were in my house."

"Yes, I know. Rory told me where they were and also where the extra key is, even if the whole town already knows that."

"I will have to talk to that young lady about telling boys how to break in our house."

"She was just helping me, don't be too hard on her," Luke said laughing.

"Hmm yeah, I guess it's not that bad. So? Can we start?"

"Start?"

"Skating!"

"Oh sure go ahead while I put my skates on."

"Okay, I'm waiting for you mister," she said with a beautiful smile.

He put his skates on but didn't join her quite yet. He was enjoying looking at her; she looked so wonderful wearing black and blue in the middle of this white Christmas. Of course she wasn't really at ease on the ice cause she hadn't skated for a while but even with her hesitant tries she managed to look graceful, or maybe not. Luke knew he wasn't that objective when it came to Lorelai.

"Luke come on, you are missing the best part," she said waving at him.

And Luke joined her on the ice and when he was close enough to her, she took his hands in hers and started to turn and turn and turn.

"What the hell are you doing, Lorelai?"

"I'm having fun," she said laughing.

* * *

An hour later when they were tired and frozen, they sat down on a fallen log and took off their skates. Lorelai looked at Luke.

"Thank you, Luke. It seems like Rory wasn't wrong after all."

"What?"

"You do know how to entertain a girl."

"Why does that sound dirty to me?" Luke asked.

"Oh my god, because it was," she said just realizing what she just said and laughed, covering her mouth with her mitten.

"Haha, that's what I thought. So you had fun?"

"Definitely, thank you so much for bringing me here. This place is just amazing; I can so picture a little Luke playing with his dad on the ice. It's so sweet and cu... manly," she said keeping a serious face before breaking in a smile.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you are unbelievable!"

"And is that bad?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he laughed. "Let's get in the truck."

"Yeah okay, 'because I'm freezing."

"So I'll drive you back to your home sweet home. Is that okay?" he said, getting in the car.

"Well actually, I think I'd like you to drive me into town, if you don't mind. I left my car there and I still have some errands to run and some movies to rent for my movie night.

"Oh yeah sure," he said a little disappointed, "but you know I can drive you home now and we can take care of your car later."

"No thank you, it's really too much trouble. It will be simpler if you drive me back to town, and I'd guess you have stuff to do anyway, the diner and all."

"Well I actually closed the diner for today."

"You did what? Why? Did you have something planned for Christmas Eve?"

"Actually I kinda did."

"Ohh really, well okay, then I will get my car and let you do what you have to do."

"No, I..." Luke needed to find an excuse to take her home or his next surprise would fail, and he didn't want that. He wanted his chance this time.

"Well, with all this snow I will follow you with the truck just to be sure."

"Luke, you don't have to do that, I don't live that far away."

"It's okay. It's on my way."

"On your way? ...Oh for your Christmas Eve plans, right... uh then okay."

Lorelai was confused, she didn't know why Luke wanted so much to bring her home but the weirdest thing was the feeling she had when she heard him talking about his plans for Christmas Eve.

* * *

Lorelai was now upset because somebody had already rented all the movies that she wanted, and Doose's was already closed because of holiday. She parked her car in front of her house, followed soon by Luke's truck. They both got out of their cars and smiled at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"So...do you have time for a beer or something," Lorelai asked cause she didn't really want to be alone tonight, or did she want Luke to stay not only because she didn't want to be alone but also because she appreciate Luke?

"I would love that," he said smiling, thinking about his next plan.

Luke wasn't the sort of guy who really cared about other people. But that had changed the day he met Lorelai Gilmore and her daughter. Ask the town - they could all tell you how Luke was different when it came to Lorelai or Rory. Even if he tried to hide it, he was acting like a dad for Rory and like ... more than a friend for Lorelai. And now he just needed to make a move, take a chance. And that what he was about to do.

"I can't believe someone already rented just the two movies I wanted. It sucks - Rory and I planned to watch them for weeks and now - it's just unbelievable."

"Hmm Hmm…" was the only sound that he made. He was focused on the door and what plans he had behind it.

Lorelai turned her key in the lock and opened the door, stepping inside. She let Luke in to and closed the door behind her. The house smelled different, she noticed. "That's strange."

She was looking at Luke who was smiling strangely too. She gave him an awkward look before smelling the air again.

"Don't you think it smell weird in here," she said. "I swear it smells like..." she said as she walked forward into the living room.

"... A Christmas tree! Oh my god. What the hell is that? Why is there a Christmas tree in my living room?"

"You don't like it?" asked Luke, a little concerned that Lorelai didn't like this part of the surprise.

"I love it! I didn't have time or actually the courage to go get one without Rory there, but this one is just beautiful! And it smells so much like..."

"A tree?" Luke finished.

"No dummy," she said punching him on the arm. "It smells like the holidays - winter and Christmas," she answered, smelling the air with a smile on her face.

"It's just a tree."

"Man, we really have to work on your Christmas spirit."

"So you like it?" he asked without paying attention to Lorelai's comment.

"I love it…Wait a minute," she said, suddenly realizing who put this tree in her living room. "You did this?"

"Did what?" Luke asked, a little embarrassed.

"The tree! The tree! You put it here!"

"Well. Yeah, I just saw that you didn't have one when I came to get your ice skates," he said sheepishly.

Lorelai just jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Luke. I love ... this tree," she said, a bit confused about what she was trying to say.

"I'm glad you love it. So, do you want to decorate it?" he asked her.

" I would love that. Let me just go get the decorations out of the closet... oh no, I don't mean to keep you. Sorry, I forgot you have a date," she said disappointed.

"A what?"

"A date, you told me you had plans for tonight. I don't want to kidnap you just for some stupid decorations on a stupid tree."

"It's not stupid; it means a lot to you."

"Yeah, but you don't care about that stuff, and you have a date... a date to go to." _Why the hell was she keep repeating this word! Luke has a date! What's the big deal?_

"I care, but it's true…I do have a dinner to go to. I don't know if it's a date yet."

"You don't know?"

"It's kind of complicated, but let's just say it's a dinner."

"Oh okay, so you should go, it's kind of late and you don't want to be late for your dinner/ maybe date."

"Uh no, it's okay. I still have some time left; I can help you with the decorations if you want."

"Are you sure? You seriously don't have to do that. I know that Rory told you to 'entertain me,'" she laughed. "But I'm not that desperate."

"I'm sure," he simply said as he watched Lorelai's smile spread wider.

She was actually really happy that Luke decided to stay. She couldn't picture herself alone on Christmas Eve, and she enjoyed having Luke here. She was enjoying being with him and in her mind she was thinking about the two hugs they shared today and thinking that she enjoyed that too.

"Okay, then I think we deserve some beers before," she said while she made a step forward the kitchen.

"Wait!" Luke said, almost shouting.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… why don't you go find the decorations while I go get two beers for us?"

"Yeah okay," she said, smiling and excited about decorating, Christmas, and ...Luke?

Luke was happy… his plan seemed to be working just as he wanted. He took the beers out of the fridge and went back to the living room just as Lorelai was coming back too carrying a box overflowing with Christmas decoration.

"Ready? She asked.

She looked like a five year old opening her presents on Christmas morning. This decorating thing meant a lot to her. Luke could see it in her eyes, and he was determined to show her that it meant a lot for him to do it with her.

* * *

Thirty minutes and three fights over where to put the little bells or the little angel that Rory made when she was kid, later, Lorelai was enjoying decorating with Luke, but he had no idea what he was doing. He had never actually done much decorating. When he was kid, he took care of getting the tree with his dad, and Liz and his mother decorated it.

"Ok, time for the star now!" Lorelai said, jumping up and down

"The star?"

"Yes! It's the last thing that makes everything look perfect."

"A star?"

She slapped him on the chest and asked him to help her while she climbed, god knows how, on this chair which looked ancient.

"Lorelai, I don't think this..."

He saw Lorelai shaking a little, trying to keep herself from falling. He put his hands on her hips to help her.

"Uh...thanks, Luke."

Lorelai was still shaking now, but not for the same reason as earlier. Luke tried to keep is eyes focused on the table but when his eyes turned to watch what Lorelai was doing he couldn't help but check her out... and enjoy it. He helped down from the chair and looked away because he felt guilty. Even if he thought that somehow Lorelai wasn't really indifferent, he didn't know for sure if his plan would work. He actually didn't know if he would be able to finally do it but he knew one thing. He knew that he was having the best day of his life, with the woman he loves.

"This is perfect, isn't it?" Lorelai said, looking at the star in the top of the tree and then looking at Luke.

Luke looked at her in her deep blue eyes, "Perfect," he said.

They stared at each other for few seconds, lost in each other eyes, when Lorelai's cell phone rang. It only rang once, so it was probably just a message, but it give her an excuse to break with Luke's eyes and look somewhere else to hide the confusion growing in her. She knew that Rory asked Luke to take care of her since she was stuck at Yale, but Luke was doing a really great job in their entertaining, romantic evening. Romantic? Wow she never thought about this word before when it come to Luke, but now? Maybe, but then she remembered.

"Oh my god, it's 9.30! Luke I'm so sorry."

"What? Sorry about what?"

"Your da... dinner. D_ate, Lorelai, date is the word!_ she told herself.

"Oh yeah.. Well don't worry about that, I just have to heat it up. Everything is ready."

"Uh ok, but if you are having a dinner at your apartment," she started feeling a bit jealous now, "why did you come here saying that it was on your way? I mean you really didn't need to come here, not that I didn't enjoy it, because I did. A lot." _Oh boy where are you going with that rant Lorelai._ "But uuuh just...I mean, well you should probably go. Or you will be late and well uuh..."

"Lorelai," he interrupted her. She was so confused; she looked cute.

"Yeah, uh, what?"

"Would you just come with me in the kitchen for a second?"

"Uh yeah ok, sure. Did you fix the sink or something?" she said, laughing. She was so confused and kind of embarrassed by the way she was feeling and acting that she was trying to hide with a joke.

He gave her one of his "she is unbelievable" look and moved into the corner so she could see what he had been trying to hide since they came in the house.

"Merry Christmas, Lorelai."

Lorelai was speechless at first; she was looking at the kitchen table all set up for a diner for two.

"You? Wow that's just beautiful, I can't believe you did all that. Did Rory force you?"

Luke didn't know how to tell her that he lied about the whole Rory thing, but Patty's voice came to his head " It's time to take your chance sweetheart." God only knows that Luke wasn't really a huge fan of Miss Patty comments. But she was probably right on with that one, even if he would never tell her so.

"Well, actually, I kind of lied to you Lorelai."

"Wow, yeah okay, I knew there is something behind this whole sweet Christmas Luke."

"Sweet?" he asked, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Yeah, well you know... so you lied?" she asks suddenly nervous about what Luke was going to tell her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Really. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Okay, but you lied about what exactly? Cause I'm a little lost here."

"Well, Rory never really asked me to entertain you or take care of you; she didn't even ask me to spend the day with you..."

"... uuh"

"I called her," he said looking right into her eyes.

"You did? Why?"

"Because I needed information, about some stuff."

"Hmm okay, I'm really lost here, why are you here then? And why did you spend the whole afternoon with me and make me dinner."

"Because I wanted to... do that for you."

"Well that's really nice," she said still confused.

She didn't really understand what Luke was trying to say. He had done all of this for her, and she had an amazing time with him, but what did it all mean?

He looked at her and asked: "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, sure. I'm just - _tell him Lorelai, tell him- _confused, I'm not sure I understand what you are saying..."

... and he kissed her.

He had dreamt of that kiss a thousand times before but he had never thought it would happen, and never ever thought that he would kiss her and that she would kiss him back. When his lips touched hers, she was really surprised at first, but this warm sensation appeared in her stomach. She had never felt like this before, no one had kissed her like this before. Luke's lips were so sweet… she couldn't help herself but answer the kiss. She put her arms around him and pulled him closer, enjoying the sensation of his strong body against her. But soon this sweet kiss wasn't enough for either of them, and they both opened their mouth and let their tongues join in a sensual tango.

When they couldn't breathe anymore they had to break the kiss, but they both stayed close to each other.

"Well that makes things a little clearer," said Lorelai, at first serious and then laughing.

Luke was relieved Lorelai was laughing, which he took to mean that she was somehow okay with this whole kissing thing. Well, he had to say that the way she kissed him back proved that she was more than okay with it.

And when she kissed him again, he knew that they were on track.

This kiss was different than the first one. All the sexual tension they both tried to hide during eight years came out, and their tongues met in less than two seconds. Luke's hands were on her lower back and Lorelai pushed Luke's cap on the floor and grabbed his neck. This kiss was so full of all this frustration that they needed to stop soon to catch their breath. They both stayed in silence for a bit, when Luke spoke: "Oh and for the record, I did fix the sink," he said smiling and laughing a little. She looked at him and laughed with him. "My handy man," she replied coming closer to make him understand to hug her tight. They stayed in each other arms for a long time just enjoying this new feeling, this new step.

But when Lorelai stomach started to growl, Luke understood that even love couldn't make that stop. So he followed his previous plan and served her a Christmas Eve dinner, eating together, talking and laughing like friends who were finally becoming more.

* * *

When they had finished dinner, they both grabbed a beer and went to the living room. Luke sat on the couch and Lorelai lay down her head on Luke knees. It felt so natural that Lorelai didn't even think about what she was doing. Luke started to play with her hair and Lorelai closed her eyes.

"So what do you want to do know?" Luke asked her.

"Hmm I don't know, you planned this whole day, don't you have some other plan in your back pocket?" she said thinking she was teasing him.

"Actually I do."

"YOU DO!" she said, opening her eyes wide and looking at him in surprise.

"Well, yes."

"So how long did you think you would stay here since you seem to have the whole night planned?"

"Well I don't have to stay for this part of the plan... I can go if you want?"

"Nope, I don't want that. You stay here with me."

"Good," he said smiling to her.

"So tell me! What's the plan?"

"Well I think I have to show you.

"Wooow dirty!"

"Lorelai, please. Here, take this," he said, handing her the remote.

"Uh, that was your plan? Watching TV?"

"Not exactly. Push play for the dvd player please."

"You rented my Christmas DVDs! How did you know?"

"I told you; I called Rory."

Lorelai grabbed his flannel shirt, pulling him to her and kissing him slowly.

"Thank you, Luke. That was a really great first date."

"So this was a date?" he asked with a huge smile.

"You bet!" she said, before kissing him again.

**THE END**

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please let me know what you think, and review :) That will make my day._**


End file.
